1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a gate circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a gate circuit which performs bidirectional scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid crystal display having a gate circuit which performs bidirectional scanning. In addition, due to recent demands for high resolution, it is difficult to secure sufficient time during one horizontal period (1H), and, in order to correspond thereto, so-called gate overlap driving, in which a turned-on period of the gate signal is longer than one horizontal period (1H), is used. In the gate overlap driving, the turned-on period of the gate signal includes one horizontal period (1H) for actually writing a data signal corresponding to a grayscale value and a previous predetermined period (refer to JP2001-506044T).